Internal combustion engines may use a turbocharger to compress a flow of combustion air. The turbocharger absorbs heat during operation, which may lead to oil coking within bearings of the turbocharger. As defined herein, oil coking includes the breakdown of lubricating grease and/or oil, and the formation of carbon residue on the components of the turbocharger. Where packaging of the turbocharger on the engine and within an engine compartment of the vehicle permits, the turbocharger may be passively cooled by a convective thermal siphon. However, when the turbocharger is mounted high on the engine due to design and/or packaging constraints, there may be insufficient coolant levels to create a convective cooling loop. In such circumstances, an independent electric pump dedicated to circulating the coolant through the turbocharger may be utilized to cool the turbocharger.